Secrets and New York
by Anna Mo
Summary: When Steph goes to New York to help Ranger with a job, her world goes upside down as she reunites with her friends from college, and Ranger & the merry men find out some of her secrets that she didn't want them to know. Random timezone in the books.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! this is a story that just kinda poped into my head! Hope you guys like it! and yes i'm still continuing on amazon but i'm kinda stuck(darn writers block) Anywayz I hope this sounds good! Tell me if i should continue!...oh yeah...this is set 3 weeks after EOT! AND so yeh there's spoilers!

anna

Disclaimer: I own nothing (sigh) if only, if only...

* * *

I'm Stephanie Plum. I'm over 30, been married once, divorced once, and I have two of the hottest guys in Trenton after me. My life should be great right? Wrong, I'm a bounty hunter, one of those people who go out and catch criminals then bring back to the police station. In the process I've been stalked, almost ganged raped, shot at, my cars have been blown up, I've burned down a funeral home, and I crashed into Stivo's van 3 weeks ago. I've been explosion, kidnapped, being shot at, free. My only skips have been Mooner and Dougie...I've cleaned my Apartment twice, and I've successfully cooked a pie with out it burning. Right know I'm sitting on my couch watching Ghostbusters with Ranger. Now from past experience this isn't a very good idea but tonight he seems occupied. So I'm keeping to my own little world and I'm enjoying some ghost kicking action! 

"Babe, I need you to do distraction for me tomorrow night." I clicked the mute button on the TV and turned to face him.

"Sure, what do you want me to do?"

"Steph..." Oh no, first name, not good. "This guy is a serial murder and serial rapists. You sure you want to?" My eyes had gotten wide I could feel them pull at my sockets.

"_He wants me to do what?" I asked myself. "Well if the pay is good then I'm game."_

"Yeah Babe the pay is good. The only problem is that he's in New York. So your going to have to Leave tomorrow morning and ride with me, Tank, Bobby, and Lester."

"That sounds great!" I tried to make my voice sound somewhat level.

"If you don't what to do it you don't have to."

"No, I want to, I'm going to have to get used to those guys sometime aren't i?"

"Yeh." He looked like he wanted to say more but he just got up and walked to the door. "I'll pick you up at 9 am tomorrow, just pack what you need, all the clothes for tomorrow night are going to be provided." I nodded my head and out the door he went.

There'll be more comin...i just had to step away from the computer for a tiny lil' bit! Review please FLAMes are welcome! It tells me people are actually reading my stuff! HAHA lol...


	2. Feelings

Woo! I'm back! YAY!

Mkay! Thanks to all my reviewers! You made me feel so great! YAY!

So I'll just start where I left off!

But this one is gonna be short because I know what I want to happen but I can't figure out how to start...so It'll be a little at a time (author ducking for cover) Don't shoot me!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...but I'm keeping ranger! On second thought I don't wanna go to a 3rd world country! Shucks 

After Ranger left I didn't feel like finishing the movie, so I went in to my room to pack all the items I would need for New York. 9 am came fast for me in the morning. At 7 I drug my self out of bed and into the shower.

I was not excited to be up this early on a Saturday morning, I mean who would. OH yeah Ranger. Just the thought of him made me shiver, and think of his shower gel I have in my shower. The day's looking better already!

The knock on my door woke me up from my day dream in the shower and I realized I had been in there for an hour.

Great, I thought to myself. I hope that's not anyone I know. So I jumped out of the shower and put on a robe to go answer the door.

To my surprise it was Joe. Usually he's at work this early in the morning.

"Let me in Stephanie, I know you're in there!" Oh no. what was it with men and my real name. Every time they used it something bad is going to happen.

"Keep your socks on!" I opened the door to reveal an unshaven Morelli who I think was wearing the same clothes as he was yesterday. He walked past me and sat on my couch. It wasn't till I moved to sit down by him that he noticed I was in my robe and my hair was wet.

"Did I interrupt something?" His eyes scanned my body.

"No I just finished. Do you want something to drink?"

"No, we need to talk."

"About what Joe?"

"Us. Cupcake I can't do this anymore."

Okay you all know me, I like living in denial right, so this is me in denial.

"Joe what do you mean we need to talk about us. There's nothing to discuss." He jumped off the couch and stared at me, I'd never seen him get angry this fast. This was not going to be good.

"NOTHING to talk about? Stephanie, you're living in your own little world! You can't keep doing this to me! I care about you Steph, and nothing will ever change that, but I think it's time that we both move on with our lives." He now was kneeling in front of me.

"Joe?" I whispered, I didn't like what he was saying, if he asked me to marry him I was going to say no, I'm not ready to get married, but if he was breaking up with me part of me was going to be jumping for joy while the other half would be crying its eyes out. Cruel world.

"I can't be kept up all night just thinking, when I wake up you could be dead. It's driving me insane. And I can't stop thinking how unfair it is that Ranger can be there for you when I can't! Steph, Cupcake..." He tried to grab my hand but I pulled it away. " I know you don't want to here this, but, I think it's time we break up for good. I'm not getting any younger, and I want to have kids before I'm 40, and I can't wait for you to get all this stuff out of your system. I'm sorry cupcake but I can't do this." Joe stood up and started walking to the door. That's when he noticed my bag "Going somewhere?"

"Ranger asked me to help him with a job in New York." I whispered

"Then I guess it's a good thing I came over t his morning and told you huh?" He started to turn the doorknob to open the door.

"Joe wait!" I went over to him and hugged him. "You're right, this isn't fair to you. I guess I had always thought that maybe someday it would work out, but neither of us is getting any younger. I love you Joe but, I'm not the girl for you."

Joe smiled and kissed me. It wasn't a passionate kiss but it was pretty close.

"Have fun cupcake. I can still call you cupcake right?" I had to laugh at that.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Alright, have fun in New York, don't get shot or killed. I'll see you when you get back?"

"Yeah I'd like that, friends?" Joe looked at me then at my outstretched hand, shaking his head he brought in to a big bear hug and whispered in my ear "Always."

Just then there was a knock on the door, making us both jump. Joe walked into the living room and I answered the door.

"Hey Ranger. Come on in." He looked around and saw Joe. "Babe?"

"Hang on; I have to go get dressed."

"Cupcake. I'll see you when you get back." I hugged him then went into my room to get changed.

(Ranger's POV)

Walking into the room I saw that stuff was in a robe and Joe was on her couch. Great he'd spent the night here. He was wearing the same clothes he had on yesterday. But she seemed so oblivious to that. When Morelli got up and hugged her, yes I said hugged her, and said I'll see you when you get back, I was confused. Usually don't you kiss if you're you know together. I thought they were in an on stage just 2 days ago.

"Manoso, take good care of her." I looked him in the eyes and saw something that I didn't recognize which made me suspicious. With that he just walked out the door.

(Steph's POV)

I wondered what Ranger would ask when I walked back out of my room dressed and ready to go. What he said surprised me.

"Ready to go?" I looked at him for a second and said yes.

He didn't ask what was up between me and Joe; he didn't ask why he was even here. That's odd I thought to myself. He took my bag and I took my purse.

We walked out to the parking lot and there was Bobby standing by the trunk of a SUV.

"Bomber! Ready for a 4 hour drive?" (a/n I don't know how long it is from Trenton to New York city so I'm guesstimating)

"Yeah can't wait!" with that we all jumped in.

Little did I know this was going to be one interesting car ride.

Okay i know this sucks...but i can't get into the grove of writing from point of views. Probably since school started. My writing part of my brain is like totally over loaded. so if you have any comments on how to make this better, do tell. Thanks!

And don't forget to obey the little button right there  
V


	3. Chapter 3

Well that was a really long wait for the next chapter. I have the next 4 written all I have to do is type them. Any way it's finally summer, so I decided to sit down and update! Aren't you all proud of me!

I apologize to any one who reads this and is from New York. I have never been there nor do I know how long it takes to get there from Trenton so I picked a random number that worked with the story. Nor do I know how manycountry stations there are ,but like I said I've never been to New York, and I don't know where the Ranger's Hockey team resides nor do I know where the hockey arenas are so I just made that kind of information as sparse as I could.

Disclaimer: all belong to Janet Evanovich... All hail

So here it is chapter 3

The drive was unlike any other I'd been on. We spent 1 hour in silence...yeah you read me silence. No one talked. At about the one and a half hour mark I was about ready to lose my mind. So what could I Stephanie plum...the bombshell do to lighten the mood? That's right, turn on the radio. Oh I was a smart one! You'll have to commend me on the fact that I remembered that the only person in the whole SUV that liked country was Tank. Now up in New York there are not very many country stations but as luck have it, I found one. I swear if looks could kill I'd be dead 3 times over from the stares of Ranger, Lester and Bobby. Tank just turned it up and started singing along. Now it just so happens that believe it or not I Stephanie plum have listened to country music and I knew yes I knew the song playing on the radio...Keeper of the Stars by Trace Adkins.

Tank and I were hamming it up and making over exaggerated puppy eyes at one another. I think it's the funniest thing I have ever seen him do. Random songs came on after that and even if we didn't know the words we sang along any way. Finally as we entered New York Ranger snapped the radio off.

"Hey! We were listening to that!" I said

"Babe."

"You two need to be on your own planet, I personally like the peace and quiet." I threw and evil burg glare Lester's way.

"When we get to the hotel unpack and get situated. We have two days before anything's supposed to happen. Babe tonight's your lucky night." Ranger said looking at me from the front. Holding in all my comments I said "Why?"

"I have five tickets to the Ranger's game tonight."

"You WHAT! Are you serious?"

"Yeah Babe I am."

"Alright, that's cool. After the game we should go to a club." I got agreement from everyone except Ranger. "Ah, come on Ranger, you don't have to do anything besides sit in a corner, at least we'll have fun."

"Fine." He said. And that was the end of that conversation. Bobby and Lester were giving each other high fives and I leaned back into the seat. Well tonight is going to be interesting.


	4. saying thanks

At the Ranger's game Stephanie couldn't hold in her excitement. She couldn't believe that Ranger had gotten her tickets to a ranger's game. She had only been to one before and that was on her 13th b-day.

"Ranger?" he was in his zone and she didn't even think he heard her.

"What?"

"Why did you get the tickets?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Really" Steph sat for a second contemplating how she was going to repay him.

"You don't have to repay me babe, this is a night out for all of us.

"I know." She said ignoring that he had read her mind.

"Babe?" Ranger said grabbing her hand. Stephanie sighed

"It's just that, you'd didn't do this kind of stuff on a mission before I came along right?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. And?"

"I just feel like I'm costing you more money then you need to be spending."

"Babe, that's not it."

"Really then what is?"

"It's complicated."

"Tell me." Stephanie said bringing her hand out of his grasp.

Ranger sighed, "Before you, we just did the mission and left, now I see that we can't be all work all the time. Sometimes it's nice to..." He paused. "Relax." Stephanie smiled.

"Well, I'm glad I taught you boys something."

"Babe." He chuckled

As they reached the curb where the rest of the guys were waiting impatiently Stephanie turned to Ranger. "So, I don't have to pay you back?"

"No babe you don't." he said with a smirk. Sighing Stephanie turned around and started walking toward the stadium. The crowds had dwindled down to very few as the game was about to start.

"Finally! We thought you two would never show up!" Bobby shouted. All three guys started to laugh. Stephanie rolled her eyes and Ranger chuckled. Just then a thought came to Steph. –Payback- She stopped and grabbed Ranger's neck and pulled his lips to hers, Ranger had a look of surprise but it quickly retreated. Just as it was about to be too much Stephanie pulled away and walked toward the guys.

"What was that for?" Asked Lester

"I was just saying thanks!" She said and smiled at Lester

"Didn't look like you did much talking." Commented Lester "Don't expect us to do that boss...I don't really go that way you know?" Tank swatted Lester upside the head and they turned to walk into the stadium.

"In that case bomber," Bobby put his arm around her waist "What can Brown do for you?" Lester and Bobby started laughing and Tank chuckled. Ranger came and pulled Steph out of Bobby's arms

"Let's go. Its starting." They walked into the stadium to cat calls from the guys.


	5. Jay

I love all my reviewers...anyways enough chit chat

Disclaimer: Jay is mine, I claim him,ha! The rest unfortunately belongs to you know who

They gave their tickets to the ticket taker and walked into the stadium. Stephanie eyed the concession stand.

"Go ahead babe; we'll go get the seats."

"Sweet." Steph walked towards the line when a guy walking by caught her eye. "Jay?" The guy slowed down but did not stop. "JAY!" She yelled. The guy stopped and turned around; searching for whoever had yelled is name. "Jay! Over here!" He found her and their eyes locked.

"Holy shit, Steph!" She ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Damn Red you look good. How long as it been?"

"Too long, the force has been good to you I see." Jay started laughing

"Yes, oh master Yoda it has." Jay looked behind her and saw the big guys in black looking at them. "Friends of yours?"

"OH! Yeah. You'll never guess what I am now."

"Let me guess, does it have something to do with Ranger? Like oh say a bounty hunter?" Stephanie glared at him. "How'd you know? And how on earth do you know Ranger?"

"We've met, and I have family in Trenton remember?" Stephanie laughed and turned back to Jay.

"Come on, if I don't introduce you, I'll get the cold shoulder, and they might try to kill you."

"Well, we don't want that now do we?"

"Oh shush." Stephanie dragged Jay over to the guys and she could tell the guys were confused and Ranger was well, something she couldn't figure out at the moment.

"Ranger, Tank, Bobby, Lester, this is Jay, Jay, the guys." They shook hands and Ranger held Jays hand a little longer then he should have. "Ranger, don't go on defense mood, geez."

"It's alright Red; I'd do the same thing if I was in his position. Or I guess you knew that didn't you. Manipulative Red."

"Ah me? Manipulative? You've been spending way to much time with Big D."

Jay just laughed, confusion was communicated between all the guys. Steph just smiled.

"Anyway, Jay and I were friends during college." Steph turned to Jay. "So what brings you to New York, I thought you were in Washington?"

"I was, and then I was offered a position in a narcotics unit in queens, so I figured I take it. I'd be closer to my family, and mymom having cancer and all, it was a good move."

"Yeah, that's too bad. Is she alright?"

"Of course, she had me didn't she?" Jay smiled and Stephanie laughed.

"So when did you get out, I remember Collin saying something about it."

Jay thought for a moment. "About six years ago, went straight to D.C. after that."

They heard the Star Spangled Banner being sung.

"Babe, we should be going."

"I guess. It was nice to see you Jay, we should get together sometime."

"Yeah, that'd be nice," He got his wallet out and brought out a card. "Here's my card, give me a call and we can figure something out." Stephanie gave Jay another hug and he walked off to his seat.

Stephanie turned to Ranger. "Now why'd you do that?"

"Do what Babe?"

"Interrupt, I haven't seen him in ages."

"We're going to go to our seats." Said Tank. He, Bobby, and Lester walked off

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

Stephanie sighed, "Jay and I have history alright, we didn't reallyseriously datewe were just friends with benefits I guess."

"Benefits?"

Stephanie smiled. "Yeah, I'd bail him out of trouble, let him crash at my place, be his confidant, get drunk with him, and drive him home and stuff. He did the same for me."

"Well that's better then..."

"We dated for awhile to." And with that Stephanie walked to go find her seat, leaving Ranger standing there shaking his head and smiling to himself.

**(a/n – I'm not going to describe the game because I know diddly squat about hockey so we'll skip that, okidokey, I'm also going to make the hockey team rangers lowercase so I don't confuse my self. Ranger will be uppercase, obviously. Next!)**

Steph's POV

The ranger's game was very exciting and eye opening. I had never seen Tank talk, let alone yell. Ranger got into it too, so that was a little creepy. The rangers won 3-1 so it was a happy night. Lester had finally persuaded Ranger to come along with us to a club, which was well out of the FTA's romping grounds, and celebrate.

"This was a good idea!" I said as I downed my first margarita of the night.

"Babe." Ranger said and shook his head. I just smiled at him and shrugged my shoulders. Lester and Bobby had already commandeered two girls on the dance floor and were having a good time. Now it was just me, Batman, and Robin. I laughed at my own wisecrack and called the waitress over and ordered another margarita. Tank had only drank a little of his beer and Ranger hadn't even touched his, damn party poopers.

"Come on Ranger! You've got to lighten up, let loose." I said

"Not this time, Babe."

"Ranger!" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and then I froze.

**a/n – hehe cliffy! Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah review too!**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay Ladies and Gents I'm still alive, I know all of you were so worried...haha...Finally found some time and will to sit down and type everything I wrote. So on behalf of the extremely long time between chapters, I'm going to quickly recap. Unless you could just go back and re-read everything... haha

**-RECAP-**

Stephanie goes with Ranger and the Merry Men to New York. Then they go to the ranger's hockey game. Then Steph sees an old friend Jay, who is a narcotics detective in New York. They went to college together. Ranger doesn't really like him. After the ranger's game Steph, Ranger and the Merry Men went to a bar to have some fun, Ranger wouldn't dance with Steph then...

"_Come on Ranger! You've got to lighten up, let loose." I said_

"_Not this time, Babe."_

"_Ranger!" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and then I froze_

**End Recap **On to the next chapter! YAY!

Chapter 6

"Oh MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! I can't believe it!"

"Babe what is it?" Ranger asked following Stephanie's glare.

"It's like a college reunion! First Jay, now them! Marc, Big D, Collin! Over here!"

Hearing their names the three guys turned to find their old partying partner sitting with a bunch of very muscular guys. The three guys shared a quick glance of silent communication. Steph ran over to them.

"Guys, it's been forever!" Steph gave them hugs and they each swung her around.

"Red it has been a while!" Exclaimed Collin. "When Jay called and said you were into we all told him he had been drinking too much, but low and behold here you are!"

"How you been Red? It's been what, ten years?" Asked Marc

"I'm doing good, and yeah it has been awhile." Said Steph, "Oh jeez, where are my manners. Come on guys I want you to meet my friends." The four of them walked back over to the table were Ranger and Tank were sitting. By that time Bobby and Lester had come back from the dance floor.

Ranger's POV

She looked like an angel. His mind was still on the "Thank you" kiss from earlier. Now here she was surrounded my three nice looking guys. The one that she called Collin had shaggy blonde hair, about six feet one inch and he walked with a limp. He was wearing a tight polo, jeans, a leather jacket, and a Navy Seals hat. He made a note to himself to look into these guys later.

"Ranger, Tank, Bobby, Lester, these are my old college friends: Marc, Big D, and Collin." We just nodded our heads as greetings; we didn't trust these guys yet.

"Old college friends? Come on Red, we aren't that old." Said the one called Collin as he put in arm around her waist. I knew this move, I had done it many times before, and he was sending us the signal that she was his. It pissed me off.

Then I heard her sigh, "Collin," and she shook her head. Then as to crush my hopes even more a salsa song came over the speakers. I saw her eyes get wide and she looked at the Collin guy, "Shall we Red?" she shook her head no. "Come on Red for old time shake?" I prayed that she said no again. But she laughed.

"Oh alright, for old time shake. I'll be back, you boys be good." With that they walked off. I could feel my hand clutching my leg hard, as they melted into the crowd.

Okay this one is short because it just flows to put the next part as another chapter...hehe...

Review Please!!!!

V


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer...I own only marc big d Collin and jay. Sigh

"_Shall we Red?" she shook her head no. "Come on Red for old time shake?" I prayed that she said no again. But she laughed._

"_Oh alright, for old time shake. I'll be back, you boys be good." With that they walked off. I could feel my hand clutching my leg hard, as they melted into the crowd._

Chapter 7

Tanks POV

"What just happened?" Asked Lester.

"Um, I think bomber went on the dance floor?" said Bobby in a questioning tone. Marc and Big D were looking at us weird.

"Bomber doesn't dance." I said.

"What? Are you saying you've never seen her dance?" asked Marc.

"No we haven't." Lester said next to me. I glanced at Ranger and he was staring straight at the dance floor. –Shit- I thought to myself.

"That's a shame really; she's a great salsa dancer, won a dance-off and everything. You were there, right Big D?" the one called Big D just shook his head yes. I could tell he was sizing Ranger up and knew something was wrong.

"She and Collin were amazing together. I'm just glad they're actually talking now."

"Why wouldn't they be?" I asked

"It was a big scandal. The most popular guy at the university aka Collin, was going out with a girl from a sorority then steph shows up and we all started partying together. Collin and Red hooked up one night, the next day he broke it off with Angie and started going with Red. To make a long story short Angie was pissed off and wanted Collin back. Collin cheated on Steph with Angie and Red bunched him in the face, and left. Broke his nose and cheek bone in two places. Man that girl was good. Remember that bar fight, Big D? Oh, the good times." Marc just chuckled to himself and Big D gave a smirk. "I find it funny that she never told you guys..." Just then loud clapping erupted from the dance floor. We all got up to look.

Ranger's POV

I stopped when I saw my Babe on the dance floor with another man. Her left arm was around his neck while her right was in his. Their bodies were so close together that you couldn't see where their bodies ended. All of a sudden steph was in the air and Collin was holding her up. I could feel the anger and jealousy rising in my chest. Finally the song ended with four loud beats. Their ending pose was the last straw for me. I turned and walked to the bar and ordered the strongest thing they had. I could feel Tank's eyes on my back, but I didn't care.


	8. Chapter 8

This one's longer I promise!!!!

Disclaimer I own nothing...tear

Chapter 8

Tanks POV

When I first saw the Blonde haired guy, named Collin, put his hand on Steph's back I inwardly cringed. Ranger was going to be sore company for the rest of the night. Then to top it off we find out she can dance, then she and Collin go off and start dancing. I'm surprised Ranger didn't walk out right then and there. As the song finished I felt him move away. I turned and watched him as he sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. He downed it and asked for another.

"Shit" I said to under my breath. The one called Big D must have heard me because he gave me a questioning look. I nodded my head back to the table and we sat back down.

"What's up with the other guy?" He asked. I stared at Ranger at the bar for a couple of beats.

"How well do Collin and Steph now each other?"

"I thought that's what was troubling him." I nodded my head in agreement and heard a sigh escape Big D. "Collin was a lovable guy. He had all the girls hanging on him." He chuckled. "Marc, Jay and I were always jealous. Then Red came. Jay had brought her as a new girl to one of our parties. Collin had fallen in a kind of lust/love with her the first time he heard her laugh. Her body didn't hurt at all either."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"We all became fast friends and partied whenever we could together. It wasn't unusual for us all to crash at Red's apartment. The good times we had there." Big D just smiled. "Don't get me wrong there were problems too. Jay was, is, protective of Red and, well, we all were. Collin was just the lucky one. They started hanging out more and more then one thing lead to another, Collin broke up with his girlfriend and started dating Red."

I just sat there and took it all in. There was so much we knew about her, but this was like a whole other world. This was going to be an interesting night. "So what happened that made them break up, exactly?"

"One night steph was supposed to meet Collin at a restaurant and he never showed up. Jay had already graduated and was working at a precinct a town over, marc was in Europe and I was in basic training..."

A light went off in my head. –I'll have to check that out later-

"So she knew that he wasn't with us. She went to his place to see if he was there." He stopped and smiled. "I'll never forget the call I got from Jay the next day. He called and asked when I would be back, and I told him a couple of days. I think it was around Christmas. Jay sighed and told me I had better hurry or else Collin was going to be mutilated before to long. I asked by whom and in the most serious voice I had ever heard he said Stephanie and hung up."

"Did Collin cheat on her like you said earlier?"

"Yeah, that poor girl has been through some bad relationships."

"Yeah, I guess she has." I waited a couple of seconds before I asked my next question. "You said that you were in basic training. Were all of you in the military?" Big D just started to laugh and motioned for a waitress to bring him a beer.

"I was wondering when you would ask." Once he was served he looked me straight in the eyes and said "Ask your questions."

Big D's POV

When the call came from Jay that he'd seen Red at the hockey game we all jumped at the chance to see her. The club we walked into was interesting. All the guys who were sitting down had their backs to the wall and were sitting very uncomfortably, due to the guns we knew they had on them.

Collin was the first to spot her. She was sitting at a table with two very muscular and mean looking guys. They both looked very familiar to me and I knew exactly at that moment who they were. I had seen both of them before on an operation in Columbia five years ago. Leave it to Red to get involved with people like that. Heck she got involved with us. That thought made me chuckle. I watched as she locked eyes with Collin, this is going to be interesting.

And now I'm sitting here getting grilled by the one they call Tank.

Tank's POV

I shook my head in agreement. "I understand."

"Yeah, everyone was except Jay. I was Rangers, Collin was Seals, and Marc was Marines."

"Why didn't Jay go into the military?"

"His dad was a Narc and was killed in a bust gone bad. The drug dealers were never caught and they're still out there. Jay just wants revenge."

I nodded my head and didn't say anything I just stared at Ranger sitting at the bar.

"So does Ranger think that Steph still likes Collin and what not?"

I looked at Big D. "Yeah. Ranger's in love with her, but won't admit it to himself, let alone to her. She is in love with him and so on and so on."

"I know the feeling. That's what happened between my wife and I, I was too stupid to realize it and I told her I didn't do relationships because of what I was involved in at the time." Big D smirked. "I'll never forget it, she slapped me in the face and told me to get over myself and marry her."

Tank just started to smile as an idea popped into his head

Dun dun dun...told you it was longer

Please Review! And if you have any thoughts or ideas how the plot should unfold please tell me...im in need of some assistance...

Thx!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it's taken me so long. But I've got a pretty good Idea of where I want this to go now. But hey it might change

Disclaimer: I own little

Steph's POV

I had forgotten how good at dancing Collin and I were. Some things never change I guess. I was taken by surprise though, after Collin and I broke up it took us to be friends again. I never understood why guys feel the need to cheat but I was naïve then. Many times I wondered how things would've turned out if Collin and I actually got married. It would have been very interesting to say the least. I missed his steady hands and the feeling of him against me, but I didn't realize that till now. Standing here in the middle of the dance floor was not the place to have a revelation like this but when has my life ever been fair?

"Red, you still with me?"

"Yeah, sorry, I spaced. Do you think we could, ah, leave so we're not the center of attention anymore?" That got a laugh out of him

"Sure thing Red. Let's go get a drink."

"Ok." He dragged me off the floor and towards the table where Big D and Tank sat. Bobby and Lester had decided to make the most of the situation and dance with some girls who had been eyeing them for the past hour. As we approached Big D and Tank stopped talking and stared at us.

"I see you took the place by storm again." Said Big D, with his smirk on his face that over the course of our friendship I have learned to keep in mind and ask him about later.

"What can I say? I've still got it!" Collin said as he motioned for a waitress and ordered a beer. "Say where did that big fella get to?"

Tank just raised his eyebrow. I had been wondering the same thing; I want to dance with him.

"The Bar." Was all Big D would say. Marc walked over and sat down. "You might want to go do damage control Red." said Marc

"I'll be right back." Ranger never drinks I thought to myself. Thinking back I figured it was the fact that Collin and I had a history together, maybe he felt threatened? Sitting on the stool next to him he didn't even notice me sit down. "Ranger?" I put my hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want?" he said with a low growl.

"Will you dance with me?"

"You must be kidding me. Isn't Collin your partner, go dance with him." And he took another swig of beer.

I couldn't believe he said that to me! Of all the stupid and idiotic things.

"Ric!" I whispered, "You get off that jealous ass of yours and dance with me!"

He put his beer down and turned. Looking straight at me and trying to read my face. But I was so angry right now that he probably didn't get a reading.

"Fine. Then u can get back to your partner." He said as he took off towards the dance floor.

No way was I going to let him treat me like this. Sure I probably deserved it for dancing the way I did with Collin; But Ranger always jumps to conclusions way too fast! So I walked over to the table and sat down. Everyone was staring at me.

"WHAT?"

"Bomber you have to go out there or else he's going to be in a shitty mood." Said Lester who had arrived with Bobby.

"No. I am not going out there. He always jumps to conclusions before I even get the chance to explain! Why should I?" I looked at the guys' faces around me all of them were blank, every single one. I sighed and grabbed Lester's tequila shot and downed it. Here's to nothing, I thought to myself, and stomped off to the dance floor.

Big D's POV

"Collin what are you doing?" I asked

"Just having a little harmless fun! Jeez guys do honestly think I wasn't going to dance with her? She's one of the best I know! I couldn't pass it up. Look I have to get home the whole romp around the dance floor killed my leg. If I don't ice it soon it'll be the size of Texas." With that he took off towards the exit.

Limping on the wrong leg.

Please Review… I know it's not much but I'm working on it.

V


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Sadly I own little

Well this is kind of a filler/transition chapter it might get changed, I don't know, Feedback and ideas areyeah Extremely welcome and needed!!!

Stephanie walked out to the dance floor to find Ranger. Heading towards the middle she heard a commotion, there in the middle was Ranger dancing with a very young and hot looking girl.

So he thinks that he can make me jealous!?! The nerve!, Stephanie thought to herself.

With that she turned around and walked back to the guys.

Tank's POV

"Stephanie! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be dancing with Ranger?" asked Bobby.

"He's a little occupied at the moment. I'm going to go back to the hotel." With that Stephanie headed towards the exit.

Lester ran towards her grabbing her arm.

"Stephanie you just can't leave! We're on a mission here! Besides don't ruin our night of fun! You're the one who danced with Collin; Ranger was just reacting to what you did!"

"You don't think I know that Lester! I know exactly what he's doing! He is trying to make me jealous, let alone the fact that he is drunk! Lester, just let me go please…" She looked like she was about to cry.

"I can't let you go Steph, it's not safe." Lester started to drag Steph back towards the table. She was fighting him every step of the way.

"Lester, stop it you're making a scene!" I barked.

"Sorry Tank."

"Stephanie, I'll take you back to the hotel if you really want to go…" I offered. She looked up at me with gratefulness in her eyes.

"Really Tank? Thanks, I just… I don't know how to react to it, or what to say. I guess we both just need to sleep it off and talk in the morning huh?" She said, slurring her words a little.

"Yeah Bombshell, sleeping it off would be good. Come on let's go." I grabbed arm to steady her.

"Bobby, Lester, I'll be back to pick you guys up."

"Tank, if u don't mind we would like to stay, you know to watch over Ranger." Bobby said.

"Agreed. But we have meetings tomorrow. Don't stay too late."

Bobby and Lester nodded their heads and went back to the dance floor to find Ranger. I looked back at Big D, Marc, and Collin.

"It was nice meeting you. I hope the next time we meet, it's under better cercumstances."

"Same to you." Said Big D

"Cheers." Said Marc

Steph's POV

Sometimes I wonder why I do the things I do. Like last night when I danced with Collin. This morning was hard to wake up to but I managed it. When I walked into the little kitchenette I noticed Bobby sleeping on the couch. It must have been a long night for them, I thought to myself. Bobby started to wake up as I made coffee.

"Long night Bobby?"

"Yeah bombshell, long night. What time is it?"

"7:30, why?"

"We have a meeting at 9. You might want to go get ready."

"Yeah." I started towards the bathroom, "um, Bobby?"

"Yeah Bomber?" Bobby said while pouring himself some coffee.

"Did Ranger get back last night?"

Bobby smirked. "Yeah Bomber he did, he slept in Lester and I's room, and Tank and Lester slept in Tank's room."

"Ok." I said and walked into the bathroom to get ready.

Please review…I need some ideas on how to get Ranger and Stephanie together.

V


End file.
